Starship Troopers Invasion: The Adventure of Hero Varro
by Soulwars1998
Summary: Story starts in: Pokemon Black and White: Rival Destinies, episode 39. Major Henry "Hero" Varro, hero of The Federation and brave Mobile Infantry Trooper. He died on The John A Warden, he sacrificed himself for the needs of others, he will not be forgotten. But what happens when he ends up in The Pokéworld? What happens when he meets Ash and the gang?
1. Chapter 1

What defies a hero? A hero is someone who has done something that no one else would do. Save a soldier from a near death experience, and they'll call you a hero. Beat up a mugger and bring back the stolen handbag to the old lady, they'll call you hero. There are many heroes out there, not all of them are known, but some are.

The Mobile Infantry is full of heroes, heroes like: Lieutenant Johnny Rico, Private Ace Levy, Captain Carmen Ibanez, and of course, Major Henry "Hero" Varro. These are just examples of the many brave, loyal, and hardened soldiers The Federation has.

Major Varro has been sent to places, even God has given up. He was there on Klendathu, he was on Planet P, and he was on Fort Casey. Fort Casey was build on an asteroid, but The Arachnids, mostly known as "bugs" had overrun the base. Major Varro and his men held of the bugs, but had to call for help. The space cruiser known as: The John A Warden, was sent to assist the MI'S, but The asshole known as Carl Jenkins, had ordered that he would get full control of the ship. Even going so far as to take command of the ship, which was originally under command of Captain Ibanez. Jenkins had found a bug Queen on Fort Casey, he wanted her alive and was willing to sacrifice any of his men. Major Varro spoke out for his troops and told Jenkins that the operation would cost him a lot of men. Jenkins didn't care and had Varro arrested for questioning a higher superiors' order. Eventually a frigate know as: The Allesia arrived at Fort Casey. For they had been contacted by The John A Warden to escort it, before Jenkins took control of the ship. Lieutenant Daughtery and his men arrived on Fort Casey, immediately being attacked by the bugs. They held their ground, until they saw The John A Warden leave. Lieutenant Daughtery contacted The Allesia and said. "When there are new orders given, let me know goddamnit! Are we supposed to escort The John A Warden, or not?" Then more bugs came and they had to retreat to The Allesia. Major Varro had already been brought on board of The Allesia, being chained in a chair.

Eventually they were contacted by General Johnny Rico, who told them The John A Warden had disappeared. The troops had their orders: Find The John A Warden and bring her back on scanners. Eventually they found The John A Warden and boarded the ship. The group consisted of Lieutenant Daughtery and his men (two females were also part of the group), Captain Carmen Ibanez, and Major Varro and four of his men. When they entered The John A Warden, they found that it was deserted.. Everyone single crew member had been torn apart.. By bugs. But they found no living bugs, only the dead ones. They eventually reached the bridge of The John A Warden, Captain Ibanez found out that the power had been cut off. So Varro and his men went to The engines of the ship and turned them on, it was going to take five minutes to reboot the systems. Hero and Daughtery went to search for any survivors, they found a metal door, a door that was supposed to keep bugs in.. But now, someone wanted to keep them out. Hero grabbed a small camera and moved it through the door, for it had other been closed completely, it was open two inches. Eventually they saw who was inside. Carl Jenkins, the bastard had survived the bug attack. Jenkins kept repeating "I hacked her, so she hacked me." all over again and eventually told them "Don't turn on the lights" Then it hit Hero, he and Daughtery quickly made their way over to The rest of the group, he tried contacting the man who was rebooting the systems, but it was too late. The power had been restored and the doors that kept th bugs out, were opened. The bugs attacked the Marines, killing seven of them, leaving only nine of them to fight against an army of bugs.

They went to The docking bay, were The Allesia had docked The John A Warden by using a docking tube. But the Queen; Jenkins had captured, had apparently taken control of the ship. The ships' defense systems activated and her cannons aimed at The Allesia and fired, destroying the ship and killing the medic known as "Shock Jock" who was already in the docking tube. Now, with only eight left, they had to fight their way through the bugs, to reach the bridge again. They reached the bridge and tried to sent a message to L6 Base, a space station orbiting above Earth's atmosphere. But the Queen was one step ahead of them and turned off all communication. Then Trig, one of the females of Daughtery's group and skilled sniper, having killed over four hundred forty bugs, decided to go through one of the ships' ventilation shafts and kill the Queen.

The Queen had control over the ship and navigated it through a wormhole, a wormhole that led directly to Earth. Hero and his men knew what to do, kill the Queen and stop her from landing on Earth. On the L6 Base, was Johnny Rico. He saw The John A Warden and told the crew of the L6 Base to zoom in on the bridge, for he saw gunfire on the bridge. It was mors code, it said one thing: "Bugs are in control". Rico knew what to do, he sent two frigates and one starship, the same class as The John A Warden, to intercept The John A Warden. The John A Warden opened fir on thwarting ships, the ship and frigates had to retreat. L6 Base opened fire on The John A Warden, but, missed by an inch. The John A Warden flew over L6 Base, and headed towards Earth's atmosphere.

On the bridge of The John A Warden, were Lieutenant Daughtery and Carmen Ibanez, Hero and the rest of the men were going to kill the Queen. Trig, the woman who was going to kill the Queen, had her in her sight. She pulled the trigger if her Triple X Sniper rifle, but missed the Queen. Knowing she could not get a clean shot like that again, she shot a few of The power cables that for some reason, were attached to the Queen's body. The Queen lost all control of the ship. But Trig's position had been comprised and she backed up into the vent, she got out of the vent and was met with tons of bugs. She killed some bugs, even counting her score.. But was eventually overrun and killed.

That's when Captain Ibanez took control of The ship, and flew it over Paris (because the Queen as going to crash the ship in the heart of Paris. The ship crashed near a mountain-side. Everyone had to brace themselves, Captain Ibanez and Lieutenant Daughtery were in the bridge of The John A Warden. The power suits, Daughtery and the others were wearing (except for Captain Ibanez) had magnetic stabelizors, so the Marines would not get killed from the impact. Everyone survived the crash.. Except for Daughtery. hIbanez thanked Daughtery and made her way over to the rest of the group. Which now consisted of only six; including her.

Hero ordered that Ice Blond (the other female of the group) stayed with Captain Ibanez to guard her. Ice wished them good luck and they went in search of the Queen. Eventually the group split up. Hero ordered two of his men to go to the engines and plant C4 on them, so they could blow up the ship, and every last bug on it. Major Hero Varro reached the Queen, the Marine who had gone with him was heavily injured, because they found Trig's body (which wasn't torn apart for some reason) a ugh had ambushed them, injuring the Marine (who also was Trig's boyfriend, go figure). Suddenly, several Warrior Bugs appeared from his behind and attacked the Warrior Bugs coming toward him. Those Bugs were controlled by Carl Jenkins. Jenkins revealed that those Bugs were "Federal Intelligence Bugs", his secret research on John A. Warden. Jenkins and Varro then went to Queen's chamber along with the remaining Federal Intelligence Bugs. However, the Queen Bug used Daugherty's body in an attempt to negotiate for Jenkins' life and letting Hero live. Hero told the Queen to "fuck off" and a battle ensued between the FIBs and regular Bugs. The battle was rather brief as the FIBs were able to easily fight off the Warriors, but the Plasma Grenadiers gained the upper hand and blasted several FIBs to pieces. Within seconds, every FIB was killed while only Hero and Jenkins were left. Jenkins said if he could finish the research, he would be able to use more Federal Intelligence Bugs. Varro told Jenkins to escape, so the project could be finished. Later, Major Varro was mortally wounded and he detonated a grenade, killing himself along with the Warrior Bugs around him. General Rico referred to him as a true hero.

Major Henry "Hero" Varro died, protecting Earth and every Human on it.

But, there is something else, a new world. A world filled with Pokemon, The Pokeworld. Now we watch as our Hero awakens.. On Onix island.

_Systems online;_

_Weapon status: Operational;_

_Armor status: No damage._

Hero awoke with a pain in his back, quickly standing straight, he popped his back and looked at his surroundings. He was wearing the usual power suit. Because he was the Major of Roughneck group K-12, his suit was camouflaged. Body armor: There are several hardpoints on the armor, allowing it able to be attached with various optional equipment and weapons, such as a small missile launcher or a combat knife. On each elbow, there is a large hardpoint, which is made per standards of a tank and a fighter jet. Weapons can be place on the rack on the back. Also, each armor is equipped with magnetic stabilizer under the jump jets are mounted in the lower back of the armor. They will open when in is a marker light on the chest.

Helmet: Each helmet has a searchlight mount on its left and a infrared camera on the right side. There are four camera-eyes on the visor that provide the image of outside, displayed on the other side of the visor. There is a HUD system inside the helmet.

"What the- where the hell am I?" Hero asked out loud. He saw he was in some kind of forest, the blue sky, and the sun shining brightly above him. He checked for his weapon, and found out he still had it attached to his back. Grabbing his Morita MK I assault rifle, he checked the ammo clip, it was fully loaded. The Mk1 uses a firing system similar to a chain gun allowing for more reliable rapid fire, it also uses a larger round possibly 338 Lapua over the First Bug war's Morita rifle and carbines 7.62 ammunition.

Hero was confused. Didn't he die on the John A Warden? How is he still alive? Why was he on a planet, that had similarity to Earth? All these questions went through his mind, but no one was there to answer them.

_'Well, no time to think, I need to get to the nearest military outpost.'_ Hero thought while walking through the forest. "But still, why am I not on The John A Warden?"

Hero walked through the forest, hearing strange noises, his HUD picking up several heat signatures. He eventually reached a cliff, he looked at the scene in front of him. He was standing on a cliff, if he would jump, he would land in the ocean.

"So I'm on a island in the middle of nowhere, great." Hero said while looking at the ocean. "'Been a long time since I've seen a real ocean, it's beautiful"

Suddenly, Hero heard a strange noise, it sounded like.. Singing? Well, it defiantly wasn't a good ol' country song, but it went like: "Lala, lalalala, lala, lala." Whatever it was, Hero didn't care, but usually when there is singing, there are people, citizens of The Federation. Hero instantly sprinted towards the source of the noise, his power suit increasing his speed. After a few minutes of running, he reached another cliff. Only this time, he was not greeted by an ocean, no this time; he was greeted with four children, three weird looking creatures.. Wait, make that nine strange looking creatures. The other seven were these strange, snake like creatures. Their bodies consisted of huge rocks attached to one another, the head was also a rock, and it had this rock horn on top of its head. The head had, of course, two big eyes and a big mouth.

Hero zoomed in on the kids.

"Oshawatt, use water gun!" One of the kids shouted. The kid was wearing a pair of jeans, a red baseball hat, and a blue and white vest. The creature who the kid called Oshawatt, opened its, mouth and shot a stream of water at one of the snake creatures. It hit the creature directly and seemed to make it recoil.

Piplup use bubblebeam! One of the other kids ordered. This was a girl, her outfit consists of a mini dress which is mostly black with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. On her head, she wore a white beanie with a pink ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. On her feet, she wore pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. She also had a small yellow backpack probably containing all of her personal belongings.

The bubbles hit the creatures and made it recoil. But then, the others moved I for the final blow.

"Oshawatt aquajet now!" The boy ordered.

"Piplup, use headbud!" The girl ordered.

The two creatures did as they were ordered. One of the creatures, which Hero thought looked like an Otter, was suddenly covered in water and flew to one of the snake creatures, hitting it directly but knocking itself out as a result. The same happened to the other creature, which Hero thought looked like a Peguin. It hit the creature directly but was knocked out.

Quickly Meloetta! Sing your song again! The boy with the baseball hat said. The creature who Hero assumed was Meloetta, began singing the song he had heard before. It seemed to calm the creatures down.. Only for a few seconds though. The creatures roared and were moving towards the kids.

"Even Meloetta's song doesn't work." A green haired boy, wearing a tuxedo said in shock.

"Well, then we'll just have to fight our way through!" The boy with the baseball hat said with determination.

Hero then leaped over the cliff, and landed in front of the kids. His rifle in his right hand, while his other hand face the ground. Hero got up and looked at the creatures that were going to attack those kids.

"Alright, which one of you wants to dance?" He asked.

One of the creatures swung its tail at Hero. Hero, using his power suit to his advantage, jumped over the tail, and even over the creature. Hero spun around in mid-air and aimed his weapon at the creature, he pulled the trigger and unleashed a rain of bullets on the creatures' back. Hero landed behind the creature, who quickly turned around and faced our Major. Hmpf, bugs are scarier than you things. Hero said while shooting the creature in its face. The creature roared and went underneath the ground. Hero didn't waste any time and opened fire on all the creatures, luring them away from the children as he ran and shot at them. The creatures crawled after Hero.

"Did you guys see that?" Ash asked his friends.

"What is that?" Iris asked.

"Whatever it is, it helped us, and we've gotta help it!" Dawn said. "Piplup, use bubblebeam on the Onix's surrounding.. Whatever that thing is."

"You too Oshawatt, use water gun!" Ash ordered.

Oshawatt and Piplup did as they were told, but instead of using water gun, Oshawatt used Hydro Pump. And Piplup's bubblebeam, turned into one big bubble, which he threw towards an Onix.

"Come On!" Hero shouted while firing at the Onix's.

Suddenly, a roar was heard. Everyone, including Hero and the rest if the Onix's,looked at the source of the sound. They saw a Onix, on the other side of the cliff. But this one was green, instead of grey. It roared again, and in an instant, all of the Onix's simply crawled away, including the green Onix on the cliff, who crawled back into the forest.

Hero lowered his weapon. "Well, that was.. Fun, I kicked some serious ass, quoting Ratzass." Hero said.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The boy with the baseball hat asked while running towards Hero. Soon, the other three kids, plus the creatures followed.

"Whoa." Ash said in awe. He got a good look at their saviour, it looked Human, but it was covered in a green suit. It was wearing a helmet and was holding a strange device he had never seen before.

"I'm fine, how about the four of you?" Hero replied.

"We're fine, thanks to you." Ash replied while holding his hand out. "Thanks."

Hero attached his rifle to his back and grabbed the boys' hand, his much bigger hand wrapping around the boys'. Don't mention it it's what The Mobile Infantry is for.

"Hero." Ash said.

"Huh?" Hero asked confused.

"Hero, it's written on your chest. Is that your name?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Major Henry "Hero" Varro, Commander of Roughneck group K-12." Hero replied.

"Wow, my name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm from Pellattown." Ash said.

"A pleasure." Hero said.

Suddenly, the boy with the green hair came up to him and gave a respectful bow. "I am Cilian, Pokemon Connoisseur, a pleasure to meet you Hero."

"Pleasures' all mine." Hero replied.

"My name is Dawn, Pokemon Coordinator, a real pleasure." Dawn said.

Hero nodded.

Suddenly, another girl came up to Hero." My name is Iris."

"Hello." Hero replied casually.

"Pika?"

Hero looked down at the source of the strange noise, and swinged a yellow rat animal standing at his feet. It had red cheeks and a lol of curiosity on its face.

"Oh and that's my buddy Pikachu." Ash said.

Hero looked down at Pikachu and gave it a small pat on the head.

"Osha Oshawatt!"

"Pip Piplup!"

"Oh and this is Oshawatt." Ash said, motioning to the Otter Pokemon.

"And this is my partner, Piplup." Dawn said, motioning to the Peguin Pokemon.

Oshawatt and Piplup buffed their chests. Hero dude the same and cocked an eyebrow underneath his helmet.

"What are you?" Iris asked curiously.

"Mobile Infantry, never heard of it? It's all over the Federal network." Hero replied.

"Federal network? Is that a news channel?" Ash asked.

"You're citizens of The Federation, how do you not know of The Mobile Infantry, or the bug war?" Hero asked.

"We're not citizens of The Federation." Iris said.

"What's The Mobile Infantry?" Cilian asked.

"What "bug war" were you talking about, are you fighting Bug Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"What are Pokemon? What planet am I on?" Hero asked.

"You don't know what Pokemon are?" Ash asked confused.

"You don't know about the bug war? The war that has been going on for years?" Hero retorted.

"Guys! This is getting nowhere, we need to get to the beach so Jervis can pick us up!" Iris interrupted.

"That's right, we need to get back to the beach." Cilian said.

"Do you even know how to germ to the beach?" Hero asked.

"I think so." Cilian replied.

"How did you get onto Onix island?" Dawn asked.

"I.. Came here by boat, but it's outta juice, so I'm stuck until I fix it." Hero lied.

"Well, if you want, you can come with us, I'm sure Cynthia wouldn't mind someone new staying in her vacation house ." Ash said.

"Yeah, it'll be so much fun." Dawn added.

'Fun?' Hero thought.

"I'm guessing you might be hungry after such a battle." Iris mused.

"Luckily Cilian is a great cook, I'm sure he wouldn't mind adding another plate on the table. Right Cilian?" Ash asked.

"Of course not, it'll be my pleasure." Cilian said.

"Deal, but how are we gonna get out of here?" Hero asked.

"We could just follow the way we came from." Ash suggested.

"That's a great idea, we'll be following in each others footsteps!" Cilian joked.

Everyone laughed, except for Hero.

'Great, Ratzass number two.' He thought.

"Well, let's get going." Ash said.

"I'll go up ahead." Hero said while grabbing his rifle. "Stick to me like glue, I don't want any loose ends."

"Sure." Ash said.

After half an hour of walking, and Ash and his friends talking about The Pokemon World Junior Cup, they reached the beach. Jervis and his boat were already waiting for them.

"Hello there children, how did it go?" Jervis asked.

"It didn't go as planned, but we made a new friend." Ash said while looking at Hero.

"I see." Jervis said, eyeing Hero curiously. "Well, no time to waste."

"Right, I am starving!" Ash said.

"Ash, you're such a little kid." Iris joked.

Eventually, they all got on board and the ship sailed away.

"What? You knew that cave was really dangerous, but you didn't tell us?" Ash asked Jervis.

"Well, I did in my own way. I said to be careful." Jervis replied.

"If we'd knew it was like that, we'd never name gone in." Dawn said.

"I do wonder why that green Onix had any interest; in helping us get out of there." Cilian said.

"If I were to guess, I would say Meloetta's singing must have touched the green Onix's heart deeply." Jervis said.

"Wow, so maybe Onix are actually kind and gentle Pokemon." Iris said.

Suddenly, a Wailord jumped out of the water and splashed onto it. Making water fly into the air, in front of the setting suns' rays. Making a rainbow appear.

"Ah, a rainbow!" Iris said with delight.

"It looks positively delicious."Cilian remarked.

"Pretty." Dawn said.

'A rainbow, 'been a long time since I've seen one of those.' Hero thought. 'Bug blood is green, mines red. At least my body, won't be pumped full with led.' Hero thought, chuckling at the stupid rhyme, Ratzass had told him.

Hero was sitting on one of the benches on the boat, beside him, at the edge of the bench, sat Meloetta. The Pokemon was looking at the setting sun.

Suddenly, Piplup sat beside her. Meloetta turned her head, bubblebeam Piplup was quickly pushed off the bench by Oshawatt. Piplup pushed Oshawatt back, and their heads were locked against each others.

'Stupid animals.' Hero thought.

Suddenly, Meloetta began singing. Hero listened to it, and found it relaxing. He made his helmet retract into the necj area of thwarting suit. Revealing his smooth face, and the scar he had underneath his right eye.

"Wow, listening to that beautiful singing somehow makes me think of my home." Iris remarked.

"Yeah, me too." Dawn said.

"And me." Cilian added.

"Wow, me too." Ash added.

"Myself as well." Jervis said.

"Really Jervis?" Ash asked.

"Truly, Meloettas voice may posses mysterious power." Jervis replied.

"Home." Hero said, a little to loud than he wanted to.

"Hero, what is your home like?" Iris asked curiously.

Everyone turned their heads at the MIB Trooper, except for Jervis.

"My home.. It's a very nice place, a big city, that's where I used to live. Then I joined The Mobile Infantry, I had to leave my home, I haven't seen it in a very long time." Hero replied.

"Then you must think of it a lot." Iris said.

"Everyday." Hero replied.

"Hero, why did you help us?" Ash asked.

"Because that's what a Trooper does, he protects any Human, Citizen or no Citizen. When bugs attack a colony, we are there to fight 'em off. When our home is in danger, we fighting to defend it to our last breath." Hero replied.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of hard work." Cilian remarked.

"You get used to it, being send from planet to planet. Fighting against bugs twenty four seven, even cracking a joke every once in awhile." Hero replied.

"What are these "bugs" you keep talking about?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, you seem to mention them a lot." Cilian added

"Listen, the reason I mention them so much, the reason why I don't know what Pokemon are, is because that's am not from this world." Hero replied.

"Yeah right." Ash laughed.

"Uhh Ash, I don't think he's joking." Iris said.

Ash looked at Hero, he wasn't joking. His cold glare said enough to make him stop laughing.

"Humanity is at war with an alien race called: The Arachnids. We MIB'S call them "bugs", because that's what they are. But these bugs are twice my size, and they don't like the Human race." Hero said.

"A war against aliens, wow." Ash said.

"I joined The Mobile Infantry not because I wanted to. The bugs forced me to." Hero said.

"How?" Dawn asked.

"They destroyed the colony I was living on, a colony on another planet, not my home planet Earth. I was just a kid when it all happened. The bugs came in and left no survivors.. Except for onward little boy, who's mother hid underneath the ground, before the bugs got her too." Hero replied while looking at the setting sun.

The boat went silent, not knowing what to say. They said nothing.

"But I found a new family, the brave men and woman from my group, they became my brothers and sisters, on the frontlines, we got each others' back. No bug will ever split us apart." Hero said while grabbing his rifle. He put the rifle on his lap and removed the ammo clip. He grabbed a round from the magazine and looked at it.

"Pumped full with led." Hero said.

"What's that?" Iris asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now, I have a lot on my mind." Hero replied while putting the bullet back into the magazine. Hero looked at Meloetta, she had stopped singing her song and was looking at him. Hero gave a small smile at her. Meloetta smiled back and scooped closer to Hero, much to Oshawatt and Piplups dismay.

"Mello." Meloetta said while tugging Hero's armored arm. Hero looked at the small Pokemon and hiatus smile winded a little. He gently patted her on the head, again much to Oshawatt and Piplup's dismay.

"It seems Meloetta likes you." Ash said.

"Yes, positively." Cilian added.

"Oh, right. Hero I would like you to meet my partner: Axew." Iris said.

The small, green dragon Pokemon looked up at Hero.

"Axew!" Axew said.

Hero held his hand out to Axew. Axew sniffed his hand and climbed on his armored arm.

"Wow, and you said you didn't know what Pokemon are. And they really seem to like you." Dawn said.

"I had a dog once." Hero said.

"A dog? What's that?" Ash asked confused.

"An animal that is very common as a pet on Earth, it's a Humans most loyal companion." Hero replied.

"Awesome!" Ash said.

"Yeah." Hero said while thinking back at all the good timessage he and his dog had. "Awesome indeed."

"Hero, how old are you?" Dawn asked.

"Twenty four." Hero replied.

"Hey, how about when we get back to the house. You tell us about The Mobile Infantry, The Federation, The Arachnids, and everything else. And we'll tell you about Pokemon!" Ash suggested.

"Deal, but I can't give you to much information. Some is classified." Hero replied. 'And some is just to gruesome.' He thought.

"It's a deal then. Oh man, I can hardly wait." Ash said.

"But, there is one thing I need to do." Hero said while getting up, his helmet being retracted on his face and head again. Hero put the magazine back into his rifle and pulled the handle, loading a bullet into the chamber.

Hero aimed his rifle at the sky and pulled the trigger, one bullet, for each Trooper who died on The John A Warden.

_Shock Jock._

_Daughtery._

_Gunfodder._

_Trig._

_Chase._

_Chow._

_Bugspray._

_Holy Man._

_Kharon._

Hero lowered his weapon and sat back on the bench.

"It's a memorial, to all of the fallen Troopers that fell on Starship The John A Warden." Hero said.

Ash and the others nodded.

Meloetta looked at Hero, whatever he had been through, he had not only saved her life, but also everyone's life. And for that, she trusted him.

"Land ho!" Jervis said.

_'Here we go.'_ Hero thought.


	2. Chapter 2

In the heat of battle, our heroes were saved by an unknown man in shiny armor. His skills unlike anything they had ever seen. Now we watch as our heroes have their dinner, with Major Henry Hero Varro.

"So.."Ash trailed of.

"Hero, what is the biggest bug you have ever seen?" Iris asked curiously, taking a bite from the amazing salad Cilan had made.

"Tanker Bug, they're as big as this vacation house." Hero replied.

"Wow, that's big." Iris said.

"And it shoots molten plasma, disintegrating anything that stands in its way." Hero added.

"Do you guys have space ships?" Ash asked curiously.

"Ash, that's such a childish question." Iris said.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Hero replied.

"Who's childish now?" Ash mocked.

"How many planets have you been to?" Dawn asked.

"Around twenty, maybe more, I didn't really keep track. We MIB only went there to kill bugs and get out. But whenever I got the chance to go back to Earth, I would take it." Hero replied.

"What's the longest time you've been away from your home?" Iris asked.

"Two years, I never saw, or heard from it." Hero replied. He took a bite from a piece of bread. Hero didn't eat much, mostly because he didn't have time to do so when he was fighting against The Arachnids, so it became a habit.

"You must really miss your home." Cilan said.

Hero nodded.

"Hero, why haven't you taken of your armor?" Dawn asked.

"I only take it of, when I go to sleep. This armor is like a second skin for me." Hero replied.

"What was that thing you used to fight off those Onix?" Ash asked curiously.

"My Moretta-I assault rifle, it's a weapon, a very dangerous one might I add." Hero replied.

"Yeah, it sure seemed to hurt those Onix." Ash said.

"Yeah, but from what you've told me, your old friend Brock was it?" Ash nodded. "Brock had an Onix as a partner, right?"

"Yeah, I fought against it, it was when I won my first gym badge." Ash replied with a smile. "Pickachu and I have come a long way since then."

"When the war first started, and the assault on Klendathu failed. People were scared, frightened. But we fought, and we grew stronger, we fought back and won many battles. We've come a long way since then too." Hero said.

"Wow, the way you tell it, The Federation and Mobile Infantry sound awesome!" Ash said.

"They are, we Mobile Infantry have a rhyme. It goes like this: MIB does all the dying, fleet just does the flying."

"What does that mean?" Cilan asked.

"It means that The Mobile Infantry goes out to face the bugs head on, while The Fleet just sits in their frigates and starships." Hero replied.

"So, The Mobile Infantry is the cavalry of The Federation?" Jervis asked, walking in with a plate full of desserts.

"Yes, you could name it that." Hero replied.

"Hero you go." Jervis said while putting the plate on the table. Ash instantly grabbed for the deserts, but was stopped by Dawn.

"Ash, it's not polite to dig in first, we have a guest here." Dawn said with slight annoyance.

"Dig in kid, I'm not very hungry anyways." Hero said.

"Ah yeah!" Ash said while filling his mouths with deserts.

"Are you guys enjoying your meals too?" Iris asked their Pokemon, who were all happily munching on their Pokèfood. They all looked up at her and nodded in. Hero looked at the Pokemon, they looked at him.

"Hero, why aren't you eating anything?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, you should try the ice cream, it's chocolate flavored!" Ash said.

Hero shook his head. "I appreciate the offer but, no thanks."

"Meloetta?"

Hero looked to the source of the sound, and saw Meloetta float towards him, holding a small plate with ice cream on it. "Mello?"

"It seems like Meloetta is saying thank you." Cilian said.

Hero looked at the plate and grabbed hold of it. He grabbed a spoon and put the ice cream in his mouth. The sweet flavor of chocolate exploring every corner of his mouth. Ash and the others smiled and continued eating their own desserts. Hero quickly finished his dessert and stood up.

"Listen, I want to thank all of you for this dinner, of you'll excuse me, I'm going to take some fresh air." Hero said.

"Alright." Ash said.

Hero nodded, grabbed his rifle; attached to his back, and walked towards the exit, he opened the door and stepped outside. He walked towards the ocean, his armored feet digging into the sand. He looked up At the night sky, the stars, the moon shining brightly above him. Hero stopped and sat down in front of the ocean, his legs crossed and hands resting on his thighs. Hero closed his eyes and did something; Holy Man told him to do when he had to much on his mind.

"Meditate." Hero said.

Hero slowly breathed in and out, unaware that four curious Pokemon had followed him.. That was, until his instincts kicked in. Hero turned his head. "You'd be dead, if I were someone else."

Pikachu, Axew, Piplup and Oshawatt froze and gave Hero nervous looks. They slowly made their way over to Hero and sat in front of him.

"Pika?"

"You must think I'm some sort of dangerous alien, or a strange cyborg." Hero said, making the Pokemon tilt their heads.

"I've seen things you can't even imagine, my entire family has served in the MIB, I've seen so many of my friends die in front of my eyes, they were family too. My mom and paps died in a car accident. The army was the only thing I had. I miss them, all of them.. Holy Man, Kharon, Bugspray, Daughtery, Trig, Shock Jock, Gunfodder, Chow."

Hero's expression saddened, he had lost so many good men, friends, they were like a second family to him.

"Pikachu." Pikachu laid his paw on Hero's armored hand. Hero shook the paw of his hand, he didn't need comfort, he never got it when he needed it the most, so why now?

Oshawatt moved closer to Hero, he tapped Hero's leg and gave him his usual, cheerful pose. Hero didn't bother looking at him, he stared at the ocean and sighed.

"Piplup." Piplup slowly moved closer to Hero.

"Don't." Hero stopped him. "Don't, just go inside, I need some time to think about all of this."

"Axew." Axew climbed onto Hero's shoulder.

Hero sighed and looked at the other Pokemon. "You guys don't follow orders very well, do you?"

They all nodded and moved closer to Hero. Piplup and Oshawatt resting against his legs and Pikachu laying in his lap. Hero gave a small smile and looked at the sky. "This.. This world is so peaceful. No Arachnids, no war, no death. I thought I was going to be in the war forever, not that I'd mind, I've gotten a new family because of the war."

"Pikachu, are you out there buddy?" Hero heard Ash shout from the entrance of the house. Pikachu jumped out of Hero's lap and ran towards his trainer, the others soon followed. That left Hero alone, he was alone, and he would always be alone. Hero looked at the ocean in front of him and chuckled. 'Ratzass did always tell me that I would never see a ocean again; in four years. How wrong he was.'

Hero closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of the sand, ocean and his armor made him feel comfortable, it made him feel.. Normal, it made him feel like a citizen again, and not like a soldier.

"Hero!" Ash exclaimed while running towards him. He stopped and looked at him in slight confusion. "What are you doing out here; by yourself?"

"Thinking." Hero replied casually.

"Oh, well I was about to tell you it's getting late, maybe you should go to bed too." Ash suggested.

"Are you my commanding officer?" Hero asked. Ash shook his head. "Then I'll decide for myself, but thanks for caring either way."

Ash smiled. "Sure, anything for a friend, just don't make too much noise when you enter the house Iris can get really angry at people who disturb her sleep."

"I'll keep that in mind, dismissed Private." Hero replied.

"Private?" Ash asked confused.

"Sorry, I'm still used to ordering people what to do." Hero replied.

"Private Ash, sounds cool!" Ash said with glee. "Mind calling me that more often?"

"I guess, but if you want to be named Private, you'll have to act as one." Hero said.

"I'm up for any challenge!" Ash said with determination.

"Maybe another time kid, maybe another time." Hero said while looking at the ocean in front of him. "I'll be in shortly, don't wait for me."

Ash nodded and walked back inside. After a few minutes, the lights were turned off, leaving Hero sitting on the beach, the only light coming from the moon and stars. Hero nodded to himself and got up, he was about to turn around, but stopped when he heard something. He turned around and saw Meloetta floating in front of him. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked. Meloetta smiled and tugged his arm. She pointed her small paw at the moon.

"That's the moon." Hero stated the obvious.

Meloetta smiled and flew in front of Hero, she inspected him curiously before floating towards the ocean. She made a bowl with her paws and threw water at Hero's face. Hero sighed and activated his helmet, making it fornication around his face again. Meloetta pouted.

"Alright." Hero said while turning around. "Let's go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.. I think." Hero walked towards the house and opened the door, stepping inside, he activated his helmets' flashlights. He made his way over to a nearby couch and sat on it, receiving some uncomfortable cracks of wood. Hero shrugged it off and made his helmet retract into his armor. Meloetta, who had followed him, sat down beside Hero and rested her head against his leg. Hero looked at the Pokemon and shook his head. 'Dad always tell me I was good with animals.' He thought.

Hero closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Ready to face the next morning in this new world.


End file.
